


Guardians of Trollkind

by DemonicDorito



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Eternal Knight Pt. 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDorito/pseuds/DemonicDorito
Summary: A work about the next line of Trollhunters after Jim has issues with his armor (HE DOES NOT DIE! Let's just get that out of the way)





	Guardians of Trollkind

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 work, hope you guys enjoy! I plan on keeping this going a while, because I like the idea, and I hope you do as well.

New Trollmarket | 2 Months Ago

Everything was going smoothly, New Trollmarket had been in operation for five whole years and the new lime-green Heartstone was showing no signs of slowing down.

Jim walked through the cavernous troll city, with the eclipse blade mounted on his back, he saw numerous trolls walk by. The number of inhabitants had grown through the years due to its convenient location in new jersey. Trolls from far and wide had come to thank the Trollhunter for his deeds, he explained to them that it was not ‘Trollhunter’ but rather ‘Trollhunters’. Those trolls eventually set up shop and New Trollmarket grew quickly.

“Jim, can I speak to you?” called a voice from within the depths of New Trollmarket. It was Merlin speaking. Jim picked up his pace, beginning to move more quickly down the streets to where Merlin was standing.

“Yes, Merlin? Do you need anything?” Replied Jim, who had since walked over to Merlin. “We need to talk about your armor”

“Look, my armor doesn’t come off, I get it, but what else is there to say about it?” questioned Jim. Merlin sighed “Jim, if that armor doesn’t come off, there can be no more Trollhunters.”

Surface | Hoboken New Jersey | Present Day

Cameron and Carrie were headed down the hall to Algebra class, the bane of the brain as many in Hoboken High School Called it, due to the enormous amount of mental agony that came with such studies. Cameron looked at his sister Carrie “You ready for this?” he asked her “Nope” she replied without hesitation.

What had seemed like all the prep in the world had led to this, this one magical moment, where you find out if you passed or failed the exam, that one magical moment could become the dark arts if you hadn’t studied enough. Therefore the two of them had been up for hours on end, relentlessly memorizing and repeating. In a nutshell, they were ready for this. It was after all, the last class of the day, they were finally free afterward.

Finally, the moment had come, school was over on this freezing winter day and they were heading home, they had finished their after school programs, Cameron attended art club, and Carrie attended computer programming club. “So, we started ‘an intermediate guide to the C++ programming language’ made it to about page 20 before dismissal,” said Carrie as they walked, their parents had received papers from the school allowing them to do so. “Carrie, by default just assume I know nothing, I mean, it’s an accurate assumption to make, I don’t know what C++ even is.”

Almost immediately afterward, there was a sound coming from the dumpster, Cameron stopped Carrie on the sidewalk, “Do you hear that?” whispered Cameron, “It’s probably just a racoon” replied Carrie “C’mon, home’s just 2 more blocks”. What was making him think it was anything else, she was probably right, what else could it be? A rat maybe? Cameron made it over to the oversized garbage disposal and found a single stone, no garbage to be found, anywhere. There was but one item, a single stone, about the size of Cameron’s hand, it had green smoke emanating from it, as if it had just been burned in some way. Cameron picked it up, it had a message engraved in it:

“To you who finds this sacred text, it appears to me that you are next. In a centuries long line of knights, who burn to death out in daylight. I’ll let you be the first to know, that there are heroes down below. Those of Red, Green, Purple and Blue, will surely be there to guide you, Tomorrow night come to this place, and then, you, Cameron, will see my face.”

-Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely nothing to add here, maybe a Trollhunters quote in the next chapter... don't question it...


End file.
